


Feels So Good Being Bad.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Sexual Content, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster isn't one to shy away from new things, Jack is hesitant to ask him to try this. (In where Jack is a dom and Bunny enjoys it more than he thought he would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good Being Bad.

There was no sound in our outside of the warren. Aster hesitant to do this, but more than willing to try for his snowflake. He just never would have guessed Jack would be in to things like this. He tested the strength of the bonds that held his hands behind his back and found the leather held true. “So Jackie, never would have pegged ya for some one in to bdsm.” Aster offered a sly smile to his mate who stood at the edge of their nest.

“Well this is the first chance I'm getting to really try this sort of stuff...I've had fantasy's of doing this to you for a while now.” Jacks face frosted over at the admission and fidgeted slightly. Aster sent him an encouraging smile and nodded.

“Well, come on over and lets see what you've always wanted to do.” Jack smiled and quickly rid himself of his clothing, pale white skin faintly glowing in the dark of the room. Aster had always loved how Jacks skin seemed to have the faint glow of moonlight under it, that no matter how dark it was around him, you would see Jack, a light in the dark. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Jack straddled his lap, running lithe fingers over the leather harness he was wearing. His arms instinctively tried to move to Jacks hips and sides to feel the smooth skin against his rough pads but the bindings held strong.

“Nuh-uh, not this time. This time I'm in control Bunny.” Jack continued his ministrations, running his hands lightly over the leather and his fur, the feeling sending shivers up and down his spine. After a moment Jack reached to the side of their nest where he had set up an assortment of toys and tools and grabbed something that look like a feather on a stick.

“Uh, mate? I dunno if that'll work so much on me with the uh, fur.” Aster says bluntly.

“I'll think of something...” Jack says with a look that makes Aster writhe. Jack reaches back and begins to play with his sheath and balls, gently cupping them a moment before stroking Aster out of his sheath. Aster moaned and tried to buck in to his mates hands only to find the bindings held him in place as well.

“Ah! Y-ya did a right good job of tying me down mate.” It felt as if the more he said the more he helped encourage Jack, because by now Jack seemed confident that he wouldn't put Aster off with this and was looking less embarrassed and more dominating the longer they went.

“What, you thought I'd forget how strong you really are? Already forget who you spend your ruts with Bunny? Guess I'll have to do something to get the point to stick.” He gave the pookas cock a few more strokes before trailing a chill finger up to the tip. “Now, what to do with this?” Aster was breathless. He hadn't figured on being so in to this. But Jack in control was hot. The thought that he could take anything from the pooka made the heat in his stomach burn hotter, his cock already leaking.

“Whatever it is mate, just do it soon yeah.” Aster breathed out. Jack frowned and got off of Asters lap the pooka letting out a whimper of distress at the loss.

“I'm going to have to teach you patients aren't I?” Jack says firmly. He pressed the feather against the base of Asters cock and began to trail it to the tip and back down. Aster let out a groan and tried to thrust up against the feeling. It was strange, strange and good and caused his fur to stand on end it was so good. “Such a bad Bunny aren't you? Cant be patient, not even when I'm being so good to you can you.” Aster could only moan in response. “I need to teach my Bunny a few lessons aren't I?” Jack continued playing with the feather, sliding it up and around Asters cock, the feathers damp with his precum. “Aren't I Bunny?” He punctuated his point by slowing the feathers movement to a crawl.

“Ah! Damn! F-uck Jackie! Jack please!” Was all he could respond with.

“You gotta learn if you want the treat Bunny.” Jack said in a low soothing voice as he moved the feather faster for a moment before slowing it again.

“Ah! Yes! Yes you have to teach your bunny a lesson!” Aster begged.

“Good Bunny, I think you deserve a treat.” Jack tossed the feather to the side and moved himself between his loves legs. Stopping inches from Asters prick shooting a quick glance up to make sure Bunny was looking before letting out a chill breath over the warm flesh causing Aster to moan and writhe and struggle against the bonds.

“Fuck Jack! So good snowflake...please just...please...!” Jack smirked up at him and pressed light and quick kisses to Asters cock before he pulled off.

“Still haven't learned how to be patient huh? That's alright, I'm having fun trying to teach you.” He flipped the pooka on to his stomach and helped him on to his knees, face pressed in to the blankets that made up the nest. “Remember Bunny, tell me when this gets too much and I'll stop.”

“If you stop now, I'm going to be very upset with ya.” Aster growled back without much heat. Jack chuckled and began rubbing the base of the rabbits tail to distract him.

“You've been a bad bunny, making it hard on me, need to teach you how to behave.” Jack reached for the side of the nest again and took what looked like a paddle, the flat of it a little less than the length of jacks forearm. “Alright my little bunny, I'm going to teach you how to beg, from now on if you want a treat, I want you to beg okay?” Jack tested the paddle lightly against Asters ass. Giving it light smacks as he looked over to his mate for permission to continue. Aster simply whimpered and nodded, wiggling his rear in invitation. “Good bunny. Now, beg for your treat.” Jack swung the paddle, it hit Asters rear with a slight thwack. Aster moaned out at the pain as it shot straight from his rear to his already leaking cock.

“Please mate...please! Need...need you!”

“And what do you need me for?” Jack swung again, this time a little harder.

“Need-ah!-need you, love you. My mate!” Aster cried out. Jack moved to Asters side and reached for his cock, giving it a few strokes and squeezing it lightly causing more precum to leak out.

“And what do you want me to do with this hm?” Aster whimpered and babbled as he tried to get his mouth to form words, he was wound up so tight he felt like he could cum any moment, but Jack wouldn't let him.

“Let me cum mate...so close...need-ngh!-need t' cum!”

“And what should my bunny do if he wants a treat.” Jack gave a few more teasing strokes.

“Fuck! Jack please! Please please please let me cum!” Aster sobbed in joy when Jack began to pick up the pace of his pumping.

“Looks like my bunny learned his lesson, I think you deserve a treat.” Jack dropped the paddle and moved his hand to the base of Asters tail and began to rub and tug and fondle, his other hand pumping quickly and giving words of encouragement.

“Ja-Aaah!” Bunny came with a shout cock shooting thick streams of seed on to the blankets bellow him and Jacks hand.

“Good bunny, but you made a mess, I guess I can clean up after you this once.” Jack pulled his hand back from Bunnys softening prick and hummed at the taste as he cleaned his hand of cum. Bunny slumped to the side, his knees no longer able to keep him up. Jack smiled and crawled over to his lover and undid the binds on his hands and legs. “You okay? I didn't go over bored did I?” Jack asked a little worried.

“Nah mate. S'all goo'” Aster slurred and pulled Jack down in to an embrace. “S'all goo'.... fuck snowflake...nee'a do tha' again...” Jack nuzzled in to the pookas chest ruff and smiled.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. We can do a bit more next time.” Aster nodded and nuzzled the top of his head.

“Next time I want ya in me.” His voice a low rumble. Jack simply smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lovers chest and they drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first try at writing something other than vanilla. I was first going to have Bunny be the dom but this was a lot more fun to write. Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
